


Bad Child and the Red Eyed Undead

by 献血会场 (eulance)



Series: Dragon Thorns（龙棘） [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Gen, Minor Bulgaria, Vampire Romania
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:40:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eulance/pseuds/%E7%8C%AE%E8%A1%80%E4%BC%9A%E5%9C%BA
Summary: ·东区欠角色一般向西幻paro，《龙棘》系列的短前传——也没有前到哪里去，只是发生在正篇前些天的，濒死的男孩和曾被他放进门的鬼怪的故事。还真是很适合（已经过了的）万圣节的题材。看标题就知道这是谁和谁了吧？·和《黑夜访客》同世界观的西幻设定，本来我是不想拆成上下篇发的，这才5000字，但是谁知道我这个上下会不会变成上中下呢？（习惯性爆字选手发自灵魂的自我拷问）·Q：本篇呢？A：本篇剧情我在想了！在我想好故事的因果问题之前先吃一口前传呗(*ˇωˇ*人)作为一个相对完整的故事，它与本篇的阅读顺序并不会影响理解剧情。·你问我有没有玩公式梗，那当然是有的，但是除了我自己没人看得出来，毕竟主角组在原作的出场画面还真是屈指可数呢……
Relationships: Bulgaria/Romania (Hetalia)
Series: Dragon Thorns（龙棘） [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647901
Kudos: 1





	1. Bad Child and the Red Eyed Undead(part 1)/坏孩子和红眼睛鬼怪（上）

**Author's Note:**

> ·东区欠角色一般向西幻paro，《龙棘》系列的短前传——也没有前到哪里去，只是发生在正篇前些天的，濒死的男孩和曾被他放进门的鬼怪的故事。还真是很适合（已经过了的）万圣节的题材。看标题就知道这是谁和谁了吧？
> 
> ·和《黑夜访客》同世界观的西幻设定，本来我是不想拆成上下篇发的，这才5000字，但是谁知道我这个上下会不会变成上中下呢？（习惯性爆字选手发自灵魂的自我拷问）
> 
> ·Q：本篇呢？A：本篇剧情我在想了！在我想好故事的因果问题之前先吃一口前传呗(*ˇωˇ*人)作为一个相对完整的故事，它与本篇的阅读顺序并不会影响理解剧情。
> 
> ·你问我有没有玩公式梗，那当然是有的，但是除了我自己没人看得出来，毕竟主角组在原作的出场画面还真是屈指可数呢……

村里人都不喜欢的坏孩子维托米尔·巴加诺夫今年12岁。最近村里死的人太多了，他开始偶尔坐在没有人的林子边上，想象很多关于死亡的事：比如被马刀砍头，被抢匪烧房子，被舅舅赶出家门饿死，在林子里拾柴给狼吃掉，等等，有些他经历过却幸运地活了下来，有些则是看到，或从村里人的闲谈里听来的。不过他并没想过，人将死之时会有一辆大马车来迎接。胡桃木的黑车辕上套着两匹大灰马，都比他见过的任何马都要高大，有着挽马不应有的高贵气质。他不觉得恐惧，只是充满好奇——车上的长须老者一言不发，看不清面目；车子前面，两匹灰马长长的马脸上竟然有种庄重的神情，这让维托米尔觉得自己该谨慎一些。周围温暖的空气正在逐渐变冷，他觉得这十分像一个梦——在梦里他什么都知道——马车来接他，正是因为他马上就要死啦。他的灵魂坐在车上，正逐渐远离烧着壁炉的屋子。马车在一条雾蒙蒙的路上走，向着地下或是别的什么地方去。

这条路除了浓雾，什么也没有。他不知道马车走得多快，走了多远，尽管只穿着单薄的旧衬衣，但他一点儿也不觉得冷。

“咴咴……咱们来得不是时候。”

左边的马摇摇头，放慢了步子开始说话。维托米尔想，马儿也会说话了，这也许真的是个梦。

“这孩子要被不归咱们管的家伙带走啦。”

右边的马打了一个响鼻。

“唉，我不喜欢他们。”

“这次不一样，他会回来的。”

“走吧。那家伙一直在附近看着哩。”

两匹马说完，停了下来，车上的老者一言不发，白色兜帽下那对凹陷的蓝灰色眼睛最后看了他一眼。浓雾中传来遥远的狼嚎。马车、老者和两匹马像烟雾一样从他眼前消失，和浓雾一起散去。他看到一头狼的眼睛，像一对银白色的星星。

尽管灰马拉着的黑马车和驾车老者走了很远，但实际上，时间一点儿都没有流逝。闷热的小屋里除了一个躺着的，还有两个站着的。黑袍修士一边祷告，一边在这需要驱邪的病患手上涂完什么东西，满屋子都弥漫着没药和肉桂的味道。等到黑袍修士念完祷词，穿着大衣的医生觉得有些不对劲，伸手摸了一下病患的鼻子。

不一会儿，等在外面的老车夫被叫了进去，他出来时，抱着村中年纪最大的男孩。

现在这村里再也没有能干活的男人啦。

老车夫一边沿着大道走到村口，一边看着他将拉走的七个死人，把男孩也放了上去。

维托米尔想看清狼的样子，他在黑暗中努力睁大眼睛，眼前突然变得明亮起来——他这才发现，自己正躺在床上，头顶是木头房梁和屋顶。这屋子对他而言是个完全陌生的地方。他想起关于灵魂循环的故事，但生前的事情却还记得很清楚。

他这才意识到自己还没死。黑马车、白衣老者和会说话的灰马，那些竟真是个梦。

“你醒了？听得到我说话吗？”

有人在和他说话。维托米尔转头朝声音的来源看去，一个陌生人正看着他的眼睛。这人大概是个贵族少爷，在维托米尔看来，不论是长相还是穿着，他都绝对不适合做农活、赶马车或是拿着镰刀草叉守夜。不同于他平时见过的村里人，这位少爷很白，像出生不久还未晒过阳光的婴儿。他不知道那是因为（听说）贵族都喜欢抹粉化妆，还是因为他们几乎脚不沾地，出门只坐车，连一点儿太阳都不晒。

而且，他从没见过红眼睛的人或动物。红眼睛的白兔子只在城里才有，他最多只见过棕色皮毛和眼睛的野兔——若是他见过，他一定会觉得面前这个人很像白毛兔子。这双红色的眼睛让维托米尔想起一些事。他盯着那位少爷的眼睛看，又仔细观察他的五官和白蜡木色的头发。一开始，维托米尔为自己有些模糊的记忆困惑起来，但随着思维和感觉愈发清晰，他开始确信自己曾见过这位少爷，而且开始产生了新的疑问。

维托米尔什么也没说，一直盯着对方，好像要把他的所有特征都记下来似的。对方显然感觉到了，而且很不适应被人这样凝视，他有些局促地拿过椅子坐下，表情既谨慎又有些欣慰。

“还好你醒了，而且看上去还活得好好的。等你完全好了，我就把你送回普列斯卡去。”

维托米尔对回去这件事情一点都不感到高兴。比起回去那个什么都没有的家，他更想弄清楚面前这个人到底是不是故事里的某种鬼怪。他坐起来，继续盯着那双特别的红眼睛看。

“我见过你，还给你开了门，你走进来。剩下的我就不太记得清了。”

“那倒是确有其事。要不然我也不会从死人堆里认出你来，还把你带到这儿来。”

“后来我就染上了热病。不过我那时候不太听得清医生说话，总在做些奇怪的梦。偶尔清醒的时候，能听到他们说‘得帮他驱邪’之类的话。”

“他们早就不剩什么真能治病的药了，这也是无奈之举。”

“还有这个，”维托米尔早已想好了——他最后该拿出证据来揭穿对方，“一点感觉都没有，不像是蛇咬的。它们快好了。”

维托米尔摸了摸自己的肩膀，那两个结痂的小伤口还在，看来他听到医生提及伤口时并不是在做梦。于是他把左肩的衣服拉开给这位贵族少爷看。

“你大概是被野狼咬了吧？毕竟它们已经吃腻了死人。”

趁对方注意伤口，维托米尔终于看清了他的牙齿。这位先生的犬齿很尖，总在说话时不自觉地露出来。

果然如此。他可真是个满嘴谎言的坏蛋！

要是揭穿了这个邪恶鬼怪的真面目，他会怎么做呢？像豹子一样跳起来咬断自己的脖子，还是像野狼一样把猎物开膛破肚？再或者，跟鬼故事里讲的一样，当受害者给它开门，请它进屋，它会用他那可怕的尖牙扎穿血管，贪婪地吸干受害者温热的鲜血。这不死的鬼怪从受诅咒的坟墓里醒来，它渴望活人的鲜血，还能变成人类和某些动物的模样；若是有人染上它带来的瘟疫或热病并因此死去，这可怜的人将永远无法得到安息——他们会从坟墓里爬出来，变成活尸，或是新的吸血鬼。

不过，一只邪恶的吸血鬼为什么要把它的受害者治好呢？维托米尔想知道这个问题的答案。

“要是你承认那野狼是你变的，先生。你大概是用了什么催眠的把戏，我不记得过程了。但我不觉得吸血鬼会做好事，你治好我，是想让我帮你做什么坏事吗？”

对方瞪大了眼睛，惊讶得说不出话来。他把脸埋进手里，好一会儿才抬起头来。

“唉呀……不是，我们可以小声点说话吗？我绝没有那么想，但你信吗？我知道，你绝不会相信。被一个人类孩子识破，都怪这副长相，我可真是太失败啦。你瞧，就连你都能看穿我，我要是去做坏事，马上就会被猎人斩首和烧死。”

“你想把我当食物吗？就像我们养牲口那样。”

“我并不想，我认为自己该离你远一点，越远越好，你是个大麻烦。现在你都知道了，我不知道该怎么办，我没法让你忘掉已经发生的事，虽然那在技术上可行，但要是真那么做，我的麻烦就更大了。但是我可以保证一件事，你会好起来，然后长大成人。”

这只吸血鬼看起来非常紧张。他的语速很快，像一只趁麦子被弄洒，落下来奋力啄食的麻雀，时刻提防着前来驱赶的人类。

至少他不像故事里的吸血鬼那样阴森恐怖。维托米尔预想的可怕事情一件都没发生，这只鬼怪甚至还坐在这里与自己交流。即使是伪善的鬼怪，也比一个脾气暴躁、总动手打人的舅舅好多了。当然，现在就连那个讨厌的舅舅也不在了，家里仅剩的瘦牛被偷了，也没有地和种子，更没有剩下什么食物。维托米尔感到自己已经无处可去了。

“你很有钱吗？我不想回去。饿死病死的牲口也很痛苦，不如被人喂得好些，然后挨一刀子，就都结束了。”

他从吸血鬼脸上看到了无可奈何的表情。这家伙甚至还像人类一样，叹了一口气。不得不说，这家伙并不像传说里那种死人变成的怪物，甚至还算得上有一副好看的……伪装？他一定把骇人可怖的真面目藏得很好。

“钱倒是有。牲口……不不，那可不是，我一点儿也没有那么想。你当然不会相信——我没怎么杀过人……不行，这样说不太对，我需要改变措辞。我不对无辜的人类下杀手，只为了生存取一点血，在毫无知觉的情况下进行，他们什么都不会知道。但是像你这样大病一场的，我还从没见过，说实话，我吓坏了，要是你真的被我害死了，我会受罚的。”

吸血鬼有些不知所措，他因为不知道接下来该说什么而犯了难，只好把床头柜上的水杯拿过来喝了一口，一边思考怎么让说才能让人类孩子不害怕他。

不过这毫无用处。因为维托米尔根本不怕他，反倒觉得对方这样子有些好笑，他也许从没和人类说过这么多话，说多了还要跟人类一样停下来喝口水。

“我的保证在你看来没什么用，你会想：‘那是鬼怪诱骗人类的谎话’，那不要紧。重要的是，我请求你不要告诉其他人类这件事，你会答应吗？唉，我完全不知道如何以真实身份与人类交流，我从没这么做过，人类不会听我说话，他们只想用木桩、银刀刃和火来对付我。你就当是做一件好事吧？别说出去，不然我会死的。”

“我不知道放过鬼怪是不是一件好事。”

维托米尔还是不够确定。而且，他觉得和这个不知所措的吸血鬼说话很有趣，他从来没想过自己会让鬼怪觉得“吓坏了”。

“至少对你而言是好事，我叫医生把你治好。你不想回去，我们就不回去了。我考虑一下其他的解决办法，给你一些生活需要的费用。总之一切都好商量。”

“那我要是告诉别人了呢？对我来说会是坏事吗？”

“当然是了！你什么也没有，而且太小了，很难自己谋生。虽然人类有孤儿院这样的地方，但在那儿，你过的日子不会比在村里好。”

“真奇怪。你为什么不威胁我呢？这比利诱有用。对你来说很容易，连刀子都不需要。”

吸血鬼很沮丧。他双手握在一起，再次把头埋了下去。

“威胁？不，我觉得你会害怕，那我就真是邪恶的鬼怪啦。你是不打算答应我的请求吗？到底是什么地方出错了？我一点儿都不想惹上人类……唉，我就要被猎人发现啦。我可从没想过做邪恶的事……是不是该写封遗嘱再逃命？你就留在这儿吧！总会有人类想收养孩子的。”

吸血鬼站起来，拿起衣帽架上的斗篷。

听到吸血鬼这么说，维托米尔开始觉得害怕了，而且他看起来真想一走了之。哪怕这家伙是个吸血鬼，但他是自己见过最好说话的“人”。而且，和他在一起，哪怕最后真被当成牲口或是口粮什么的吃掉，也比一个人在陌生的地方，等着不知道什么人来领养要好。他不知道自己的父亲是什么人，村里的人经常嘲笑他和他母亲，说他是蛮子的野种——那大概就是吧；可他们还说，他母亲则是怀上了野种的贱人，某个游牧民劫掠村子时把他母亲给干了——这可不对；他为了母亲的事成了个坏孩子：捉弄那些说她坏话的大人，偷走和弄坏他们的东西——不过大家现在都没有物件和食物可拿了；和叫她“婊子”的大孩子们打架，抢走他们的小玩意儿——虽然那些大孩子现在大多死在了战场上，少数当了逃兵，但总归是个死。

他一想到母亲就很难过：母亲是对他最好的人，她还教他读书，给他念故事，但她后来再也忍不下去了，在一个晚上跑走，永远离开了村子，不知是死是活。紧接着，他游手好闲的舅舅竟突然回到了村子，说是领养他，实际上是要霸占自己姐姐的财产，叫他干活，拿他出气，日子过得只比那头被偷走的瘦牛强一点儿。至于村里人，总觉得这个坏孩子是得了报应，当做什么也没看见，有时还以看他受苦为乐。

“我答应你了，别把我一个人留在这儿，我就相信你不是坏妖怪吧。”

“太好了，你别反悔啊。”

维托米尔只是点点头。他现在什么也不想说了——他从没觉得这么难过，只想躲在被子里大哭一场。吸血鬼察觉到对方的情绪有些不对，稍稍凑近时却发现，这个人类孩子正吸着鼻子，连呼吸都在颤抖。

他知道这是人类哭泣的预兆，但却以为这孩子吓得快哭了——虽然维托米尔确实害怕又难过。

“你别害怕……啊……可我不会哄人类小孩。等等，你先别哭，对戏法感兴趣吗？比如这个？”

他赶紧把斗篷挂回去，到处扫视了一下，最后端过桌上的插着蜡烛的烛台，把它递给维托米尔。维托米尔不知道他想干什么，拿着烛台直吸鼻子，眼泪都快掉下来了。

吸血鬼坐下来，伸手捻了一下蜡烛芯。橙色的火苗就这样从蜡烛芯上窜了起来——那可是货真价实的火苗，维托米尔惊讶地看着火苗上方升腾的无形热气，马上就忘记了自己的鼻子刚刚还酸得像泡水的劣质奶酪。

“吸血鬼都会变魔法吗？”

“我不知道。我不和他们说话，因为我只是个经验不足的异类，而且是不为人知的极少数，但问题是，我平等地享有他们的恶名。这种小法术对我来说很容易，你还想再看一个吗？”

“想。”

“乖乖睡觉，现在是半夜，不是你玩耍的时候。我白天得出门，明天晚上给你看。”

“好。可以给我讲睡前故事吗？”

“睡前故事？恐怕我的故事储备对你而言不仅陌生，且有点过时，你不介意的话，我可以给你讲个恶龙泽默[注1]的故事。”

·TBC·

[注1]泽默（Zemu）：罗马尼亚传说中的恶龙，它能够飞行和喷吐火焰，大多数学者认为它的形象和名字来源于斯拉夫神话中的龙泽梅（zmey; змей）。相较其他恶龙的传说，它并不只是富有破坏力的野兽，还会使用智慧和强大的魔力，甚至变为人类诱骗美丽少女与之结合。某些罗马尼亚传说中，它变成小鸟窃取了金苹果；一则民谣则讲到泽默偷走了太阳和月亮，使得人类失去光明；还有传说还提及它住在黑暗的地下王国。同其他欧洲恶龙的传说一样，它是邪恶的象征，须由英雄击败才能救出被它囚禁的公主。（From wikipedia）


	2. Bad Child and the Red Eyed Undead (part 2)/坏孩子和红眼睛鬼怪（下）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ·东区欠角色一般向西幻paro，《龙棘》系列的短前传《坏孩子和红眼睛鬼怪》下篇。
> 
> ·和《黑夜访客》同世界观的西幻设定，主角组之一的罗尼日常生活绝赞曝光中！
> 
> ·作为一个相对完整的故事，它与本篇的阅读顺序并不会影响理解剧情。故事的末尾留下了一点悬念，请接着阅读《龙棘（一）》。但后来发生了什么根本毫无悬念，为数不多看过这篇的读者早都读过了。
> 
> ·公式梗仍然是有的，比如说在合宿时期问到吸血鬼传说时脑内画面十分香艳的保（个人观点而已，我确信他不论在哪儿都具有宅属性）

“你叫维托米尔，听口音像是普列斯卡人。那位少爷是你的什么人呀？”

“他在乱葬坑里捡到我，说他缺个仆人。”

“那他还真是个好心的少爷。你知不知道500金币是多少？”

“我不知道。能买一头牛吗？”

“嗬，那可不止。买一群牛也足够啦。”

城里的医生看起来比村医体面多了，这个老头儿穿着呢绒短外套和麻布衬衣，看起来有几分像乡村法庭上的书记员，几年才能见到一次。他把装药的碗递给维托米尔。

这玩意儿很苦，但是维托米尔喝下去时一声也不吭。他在思考自己要是去做仆人，做多少年的工钱才能买一群牛——那个妖怪真会这么好心吗？他觉得自己到死都弄不到这么多钱。

……管他呢，就算是虚假的善意，他也感到很受用。自从母亲离他而去，维托米尔很少感受到他人的善意，现在，突然来了个对他很好的妖怪，这使他想到女妖哈拉[注1]的故事，在故事的最后，要么是她吃掉了自己的养女；要么是她帮助了被继母赶出家门的女孩，给这孩子许多金币作为干活的报酬，惩罚了坏心肠的继母和她的女儿——如果这位吸血鬼少爷真的不打算吃掉他，也许劳动和保密就是最好的报答。不过，他还不知道吸血鬼的名字。这家伙可能和故事里的恶龙泽默一样，拥有无数金银财宝——要是自己真有那么幸运——要是对方说的都是真话，从现在开始，他可得学着当个好孩子。

维托米尔当然知道有钱就能过上好日子，但更让他觉得开心的是，到今天为止，他有多少年没听人讲故事、哄他睡觉了？也许有五六年了吧？虽然他是村里唯一能自己读完一本故事书的孩子（这要归功于他的母亲），而且更小些的孩子才执着于要大人讲睡前故事，但这都没关系。那个红眼睛的吸血鬼少爷目前待他不错，要是现在不当个乖巧又讨人喜欢的孩子，以后肯定就没机会啦。

到了晚上，维托米尔觉得有点难受，只好在床上乖乖躺着。医生说过这药吃下去可能会有些不舒服，会头痛耳鸣之类。他以前也生过病，但他从不告诉别人，他们只会觉得他活该，只有村医觉得他可怜，会悄悄把他带回自己屋里，给他一点草药熬成的药汤——那些东西总有各种说不上来的怪味，但它们确实有效果。舅舅总骂他“是条杂种狼崽子，连癞皮狗都不如[注2]”，所幸他身上确实流着游牧民的血，强韧得像荒原的野草，每次都能从死亡边缘挣扎回来。

他迷迷糊糊，却又无法入睡，耳朵一直嗡嗡作响。但门偶尔打开又关上的声音对他而言格外清晰，医生的助手在进进出出。不知道过了多久，维托米尔又睁开眼睛看了一眼。这次他没有失望——那个吸血鬼少爷回来了。

维托米尔发觉，迎接这位少爷回来是一件比自己预想让人安心很多的事。但他什么也没表现出来，只是躺在那里，看着他的救命恩人——一旦清醒过来，他的脑袋和耳朵就更难受。

“晚上好，我回来看你了。有人知道我的事吗？”

“一个也没有。”

“真是个好孩子。你看上去不太好，体温有点高，浑身是汗。我去叫医生给你弄条毛巾。”

“我要喝水。”

“好。你得稍微坐起来点儿……”

维托米尔本来打算自己坐起来，但他发现对方一直在看着他，像是在思考一道难题。

吸血鬼端着水杯犹豫起来。如果可以的话，除去用餐时间——他完全不想触碰任何人类——人类是热的，可他不是热的。在夏天，如果要伪装成人类，手套不是什么好的选择。所以，现在要是有人握他的手，会觉得握住了草叶上的露水，很凉（尽管人类一般把那种触感说成是在摸死人的手）。如果是白天呢？夏天的白昼太可怕了，炽热又耀眼，他连想都不愿去想。

但维托米尔还是被这位不喜欢见光的少爷扶着坐了起来。他接过杯子时碰到对方的手，这只手和装着凉水的杯子温度一样。

“你的手是冷的。”

“嗯……是的，我并不能维持体温。人类不会喜欢这种感觉……我刚刚在想这件事，但是你已经都知道啦……”

维托米尔喝了一口水，想了一会儿，压低了说话的声音。

“你是死人吗？”

“……唉……你瞧，我真不喜欢这个问题。而且我不是，这个问题解释起来很难。”

“那你是活的怪物？”

“也不完全对。我不是活物，可以算是死物，但不是死人。准确来说——是不死生物——可它们大多是死人和死的动物。”

这很绕口，而且太难理解了。维托米尔一思考就感觉头更痛了，他决定等以后再让对方给他讲解这个问题。

“那我要怎么称呼你呢？你是贵族对吧？如果我给你干活，需要什么尊称吗？”

“不需要，我不打算使唤人类。你可以叫我德拉戈什，或者弗尔佩斯先生。”

“狐狸先生？可你一点也不像，它们很狡猾。”

“你说得对，我也许是不够狡猾，不然也不会坐在这儿哄小孩了。不过你一个村里的人类孩子倒是懂得很多语言，按理来说，这一带的人类把狐狸叫做lisica[注3]。随便你怎么叫吧。”

德拉戈什·弗尔佩斯认为自己不会和人类孩子相处太久。人类奴仆？不，他可不是那些死人变成的邪恶怪物，不需要什么帮凶。他是个学者，在他认为，人类的本质只是具有智慧的动物，所以他只是捡到了一只无助的小动物。德拉戈什认为：由于他的过失，这个人类孩子差点死掉，他必须帮助这只小动物活下来（或在事态无可挽回时彻底毁灭一个新生的吸血鬼，但所幸这件事没有发生，他决定永远不说出口），但之后这孩子总归要回到同类中去。温血动物大多畏惧不死生物，人类与吸血鬼势不两立。哪怕这孩子真的相信自己并不坏，他也不能把维托米尔留在自己身边。人类是社会性很强的群居生物，一个人类孩子应该过上正常的社会生活，而不应和永远栖身于夜晚的吸血鬼做朋友。更何况他能感觉到，这孩子开始把自己当成亲人了。

可怜的小东西。

“现在很晚了，而且你还在恢复，需要好好休息。按照约定，我给你准备了新的把戏；至于睡前故事，我们讲到泽默带着抢来的财宝回到巢穴，却发现任何一件财宝都比不上美丽的公主。我一边给你变新把戏，一边说说后面发生了什么。”

“是的。等等！我有问题，你的钱也和恶龙一样是抢来骗来的吗？你会更喜欢美丽少女的血吗？你会玩弄她们吗？”

“啊，你这小鬼！我对这些有损名誉的问题并不感到意外……但你是得到正确答案的第一人。第一，那是我家族的积累，我的父亲是货真价实的贵族；第二，血的味道千差万别，而我喜欢健康年轻的血液。你说的也没错——女人通常是更容易得手的目标，而且她们多数更好闻些，所以我确实更偏好年轻女人；可我的长相……你也知道，绝不能让被咬的人留下什么印象——你就是最好的反面例子。所以我只希望尽可能快地用餐，根本没有你想象的那些风流韵事。”

德拉戈什一边回答这些充满人类偏见的问题，一边坐下来，从衣兜里掏出他准备好的纸片——一张有着翅膀的龙型纸片，两张人型纸片。

维托米尔对这位贵族如此认真的回答感到意外——德拉戈什好像完全不会因为这些小事生气——长久以来，他总做个捉弄人的坏孩子，出于习惯，他想试探吸血鬼的脾气是否有看上去的那么好。

“泽默睡在索然无味的金币和宝物堆里，那位公主比任何一位女子都美丽动人——她的眼睛像太阳般明亮，她的身躯如海浪般柔美，她的衣服由百花缝制，当她放声歌唱时，歌声能流淌出珍珠和黄金。他决心要把她带到自己的城堡中，让她成为自己的妻子。”

德拉戈什一边讲着，一边挥了一下手，屋里的油灯就熄灭了，然后他像昨天一样把点燃的烛台递给维托米尔。纸龙被讲故事的人放到半空中，它像是有了生命一样，飞起来，然后落在毯子，压低长脖子，像是在叹气，又像是在想着什么新的邪恶计划，然后，它昂起头飞了起来。

小纸龙的影子投在墙上，变成一条邪恶的巨龙。维托米尔被这副不可思议的画面深深吸引住，他几乎忘掉了头痛的事，目不转睛地看着墙上巨大的龙影子。

“于是，他打算抢走心爱的公主，若是她不愿和自己结婚，就把她囚禁在高塔中，直到她愿意为止。但当他飞到公主的花园上空，他看到她正在和凯旋归来的费特·弗鲁莫斯[注4]幽会。‘这可是叫所有魔鬼和怪物都丧胆的人类骑士！’恶龙摇摇头，只得原路返回另想它法。他再一次睡到叫他安心的金币堆里，想了整整一天。”

德拉戈什拿出更多纸片。公主和骑士也出现在墙上，恶龙无可奈何地调转方向飞回去。然后，它变成了灰烬和烟雾——小纸龙被点燃，从剩下的碎片里出现了另一个纸人——墙上出现另一个骑士的影子。这个骑士戴着角型的头冠，披着一条威武的披风。

“强大的恶龙泽默决定用另一种办法夺走人类英雄的恋人。他施展法术，头上的龙角变成铜冠，背后的双翼变成披风，长着尖刺的尾巴变成长剑，骇人的爪子变为骑士的手甲和铁靴；他伸手点了一下洞窟中的石像鬼，它就立刻变成一匹黑色的骏马。泽默变成了一个异常俊美的年轻骑士，任何女人都会爱上他——就连老眼昏花的驼背老妇见了他，都会丢掉拐杖，跑过去亲吻他的脚踝。他得意地骑着黑骏马上路了，这一次，他确信公主也逃不过法术的魅惑。”

德拉戈什讲完这些，蜡烛就被他熄灭了。他一直在注意孩子的表情，吸血鬼的敏锐观察力让他很容易捕捉人类的困意。

“今天我们就讲到这儿吧。你身体不太舒服，还是早些休息更好。你怕黑吗？”

“我不怕。我是有些困了……但你讲故事太有意思了。”

“我还担心你像人类小孩一样怕黑。睡吧，我会在这儿待到早上的。”

吸血鬼从孩子手里拿走了熄灭的烛台，把它放回桌上。孩子拉过毯子躺下来，目不转睛地在黑暗里寻找吸血鬼的轮廓。

“我还想问你一些问题，你会变成人类，那你也会魅惑人类？你的真面目比恶龙还可怕吗？”

“你说的都没错。你不会想知道我的真面目，那确实很可怕，你要是看到就会做一整晚噩梦。”

“那我可以要个晚安吻吗？”

“小傻子……你怎么会想要死人一样冷的晚安吻？还是算了吧。”

“我妈妈会这样做。我很想她，但她永远都不会回来了。”

德拉戈什在黑暗里看得很清楚。孩子提到母亲时，眼中闪过和那时类似的神情——就是在昨天，那孩子快要哭出来时的表情。人类太难应付了，他们总是需要过多的身体接触以进行社交，他现在无比清晰地感受到了这点——而吸血鬼只在幼年，尚未发展出所有能力时需要双亲的怀抱。像德拉戈什这样的吸血鬼（如果除了他的家族以外还有的话）通常认为那是人类感官迟钝的表现。

“那……好吧。我从来没有在一天之内和人类身体接触两次……我一定是喝错了什么东西，比如醉汉的血。”

他勉为其难地站起来，低下身去，在维托米尔的额头上碰了一下嘴唇。后者终于满意了，闭上眼睛对他说晚安。德拉戈什也同样回答他。

“晚安。”

几天过去了。维托米尔没有告诉任何人吸血鬼的事，他也没有被对方吸血或是吃掉——哪怕有一次，他因为强烈的药物副作用吐在那位少爷身上，后者也只是念叨着“真难闻”一边问他是否还好，还亲自弄来肥皂洗了衣服——德拉戈什说他并不想让诊所的人类女仆洗他的衣服，因为那——用他的原话来讲，“关乎个人隐私”。维托米尔的衣服他也顺带洗了。

维托米尔现在觉得自己一定是真的很走运。泽默的故事讲完了，他的身体也好了很多，但他对讲故事的人本身产生了更多好奇。今天德拉戈什回来时，维托米尔并没有要求他再给自己讲新的故事，变新的戏法。他想知道更多关于吸血鬼的事情。

“弗尔佩斯先生，我想听你讲一些你自己的事。”

“只要不涉及个人隐私的问题，我都可以告诉你。你想知道什么？”

德拉戈什心想，他倒是可以告诉这孩子一些无关紧要的事情，说不定他日后遇到其他人类，还能帮他辩护一下——当然，那也只是想想而已。只要维托米尔不提到他的住址、父母兄弟或是其他隐私，他倒是很乐于给接受他的人类解答。

反正他很快就要和这孩子告别了。说实话，虽然可以告别一件麻烦事，但他竟感到有些舍不得——也许从此之后，再也不会有第二个愿意相信他的人类了。

“你多少岁呢？我听说吸血鬼只要不被人杀掉，就能一直活着。”

“我们换个别的问题吧，我听说人类的猎人会用年龄推测吸血鬼的力量，他们要是知道我的年龄，我就会被整个王国甚至邻国通缉了。”

“噢。可我记得你说自己经验不足？你很老吗？”

“这个问题先放在一边，我根本不能算是老，也绝不强大……但我肯定比你的曾祖父还活得长。答应我，这可不能告诉别人……”

维托米尔感到惊讶。他开始思考一个问题：比曾祖父还老的人应该叫什么？他没有想过，也没有人告诉过他这个问题的答案。既然他不想说，那就接着问问他白天都在哪儿吧。

“那你白天在哪儿呢？会回到坟墓和棺材里面吗？”

“坟墓？不，我不太喜欢那地方。棺材的好处就是能盖上，要布置得舒适避光，而且必须保持清洁。现在没办法要求那么多，能有个没人而且遮光的地方就够了。但我跑到这儿来正是因为有事要做——不得不忍受着阳光和人类打交道的事情，晚上则要应付你，我累得快要灵魂出窍了。”

“我很抱歉。但是，你就这样躺着睡下吗？那不像贵族会做的事。”

“比你的想象更可怜，我只能和蝙蝠睡在一起——变成它们的样子挂在什么地方。说实话，蝙蝠聚集的地方非常难闻，我每次都得洗干净自己才过来。”

“你能变成蝙蝠？我想看看。”

“现在不太合适，我得节省精力，以后吧。在我们告别之前一定给你看一次。”

“你还是要走吗？我不能当你的仆人吗？我能干很多活。”

维托米尔一开始还在担心他吃掉自己，现在却在担心他要丢下自己。如果德拉戈什走了，把他交给医生，运气好的话，他也许可以当诊所的杂工；但更有可能被送给谁领养，或是做个仆人。没有人会对一个“杂种的狼崽子”好，他又会回到和过去无异的痛苦中。普列斯卡的人们仇视四处劫掠、带来战争的游牧民族，在这里，在被他们蹂躏过的所有地方都一样。

“我确实考虑过，但我不能那么做。你得回到人类社会去，跟着我只会让你变成不合群的怪人。”

“我现在也是个不合群的怪人。所有人都不喜欢我，我也不喜欢他们。他们骂我是杂种，骂我妈妈是被狼搞过的婊子，所以我做了很多坏事，他们恨透我了。不认识我的人看到我的长相，也都知道我流着狼群的血。”

“你说的狼群……我没有想错的话，是指人类的游牧民族……？”

维托米尔点点头。

德拉戈什没有想过，这孩子之所以不想离开自己，正是因为他几乎没有被同类善待过。这对德拉戈什来说实在是难以想象，因为他的父母非常爱他，但他们总因为那些不能算是同类的家伙而遭受人类的误解。他能够理解这孩子的苦闷。

“抱歉……请原谅我，我没想过这些。也许我能理解你的感受，因为我的名声也糟透了——我是人类深恶痛绝的邪恶存在。但是别担心，我会考虑其他解决办法的，如果有人待你不好，我会亲自去和他谈谈；必要的时候，我会把你带走。但你绝不能一直和吸血鬼待在一起，那无异于让狼来养大一只羊羔。我们也许可以相处更长一段时间，但最后总是要分开的，就像是白昼和黑夜一样不能共存。”

维托米尔很难过。他刚刚感觉到生活也许还有希望，但现在唯一关心他的“人”却告诉他：这段快乐的日子过不了多久就会结束。他不知道以后的日子会变得怎样，他一点都不想离开这个叫德拉戈什·弗尔佩斯的吸血鬼。之前想好要问他的问题，维托米尔一个也记不起来了。

“我发誓不把你的事告诉任何人，你说的这些我也都保密，我可以给你干一辈子的活，这也不行吗？”

“好孩子，你甚至不惜发誓。人类很轻易就能用自己的一生起誓，那是因为你们总有消逝的一天，誓言对你们来说不是永恒的。我相信你不会说出去。你尽管问吧，尽管提些要求，只要我能回答和做到的。”

“我想跟着你，先生。但我知道那是你做不到的事……可我还想有家人，我想像过去一样，在我难过得睡不着的时候，妈妈会躺在我身边，一直和我说话，给我唱歌，抱着我，到我睡着为止。”

这个小家伙看上去又要哭了。对于这个请求，德拉戈什觉得更犯难了。然后，他马上就开始感到自己也变得荒唐可笑——“我最近都没有得到真正的休息，所以现在变得精神恍惚了！”——他惊讶于自己竟然产生了“要是像他母亲那样做，说不定能安慰他”的想法。

“不，那可办不到……我一定是太累了。你不会喜欢，我也不情愿做那种事。人类并不喜欢和冷的东西睡在一起，当这东西还偏偏很像人、有血有肉的时候，就更叫他们恐惧了。”

德拉戈什小声念叨。维托米尔这才意识到，对方可能把他最喜欢的的回忆当成了请求。但这也不错，他一点儿都不害怕吸血鬼——至少是面前这只。

“我不觉得恐惧。你很快就要走了，和我妈妈一样，我也许这一辈子都见不到你了。”

吸血鬼用右手撑着额头做了半天思想斗争，最终，他还是妥协了。

“哎！我肯定是疯了！那就这样吧。你要是觉得不舒服，就说句话，我会马上起来的。”

与其说是让人类觉得恐惧，不如说这是让吸血鬼觉得非常不自在的一件事——他动作生硬地躺到孩子身边，努力装作需要像人类一样呼吸（他不需要，但若是躺着不动也没有呼吸，任谁都会觉得他是个死人。），然后把毯子拉过来。

维托米尔突然把手伸过来抱他，反倒吓了德拉戈什一跳。

“这一点都不可怕。只是有点凉……我感觉不到心跳？你没有心吗？”

“不……我要怎么解释……我有……它只是不怎么跳。”

德拉戈什从来没有被人类抱过——那当然也不可能——可现在这件事真的发生了。他感觉像银弹打进脑子（尽管他没有经历过，这只是吸血鬼的说法），完全失去了思考能力。紧张、抵触、畏惧、惊讶等感觉混合在一起，他连反应的余地都没有，被一个人类孩子轻易“制服”。但是最起码，他不能告诉对方自己真的没有心跳，不然这孩子真会做噩梦的。

“感谢你救了我，还为我找医生。弗尔佩斯先生，请不要不辞而别，我非常害怕那种事。”

德拉戈什正想说自己不会不辞而别，就感到胸口传来一阵热度。

这孩子最后还是哭了，他根本不在乎吸血鬼摸起来是冷的，一头扎进德拉戈什怀里，不停地流眼泪，把对方的衣服全打湿了，还弄上许多鼻涕。德拉戈什感到茫然，他只能凭书本上看到的描述，模仿一个人类母亲安慰孩子的做法，抚摸小家伙的头发和背——至于唱歌，他想了想还是放弃了，他觉得由自己来唱太过诡异，不如安慰几句，让这孩子快些睡着。

过了一会儿，维托米尔终于睡着了。德拉戈什每天都要这么做几遍——竖起耳朵仔细聆听，确定这附近绝对没有人能听到他们的对话。他小心地坐起来，站到床前，轻轻把多出来的毯子塞到维托米尔怀里。热病还没好全的人类不适合和自己睡在一起——这是他深思熟虑之后得到的结论。

不过，他绝不会想到，已经有人在普列斯卡发现了他的行踪，一路追踪而来——他为了弄到药而交给公会的悬赏实在是太高、太显眼了——此刻，那人正朝岩泉城来，马不停蹄地追赶他。

· FIN·

[注1]：哈拉（英语：Ala; 保语：Хала; 塞语：Ала ，本音译取自保语发音），是在保/塞/马其顿流传的民间传说中，形态相当多变的一种妖怪或恶魔，从人形到动物形态都有，但共同点是有着可怕的胃口，它（从男性到女性到龙、蛇、蜥蜴之类的形象都有）以黑色风暴的形态引起冰雹和暴雨，大肆破坏农作物和建筑。善良的龙和鹰是它的天敌，当风暴中出现雷鸣，那就是龙在与它战斗。

它还有着与斯拉夫传说中的芭芭雅嘎（BaBa Yaga）类似的老巫婆形象。在一则塞尔维亚传说中，她和芭芭雅嘎一样，吃掉了前来拜访的人类养女，因为她在屋中发现了许多孩子的尸体。但是在另一则保加利亚的传说中，一个被继母赶走的女孩误入她的屋子，给她干活，于是她给了这孩子许多金币。女孩回到家中，继母与其女儿看到金币，前来探望哈拉，却被装进了满是毒蛇的棺材里。

[注2]和许多草原民族一样，保尔加人主要以狼为部落图腾。 但在中世纪的保加利亚经外书中，狼是魔鬼创造的，狗则是上帝创造的；狼因此属于邪恶，与魔鬼、寒冬和死亡相关；基督教认为狼是魔鬼和异端的化身。但在许多斯拉夫（包括保加利亚）传统中，狼同时也被认为能够消灭和吃掉吸血鬼和魔鬼等怪物。

[注3]弗尔佩斯就是Vulpes，拉丁语的狐狸，但是维托米尔懂得这个词只是作者的个人趣味（明示他母亲受过非常好的教育），实际上正如德拉戈什所说的，保语的狐狸是лисица（读音lisica）。类似中国的民间故事，保国的民间故事中，狐狸狡猾善于捉弄人，但在不少故事中是正面形象。

[注4]费特·弗鲁莫斯（Făt-Frumos，其实就是白马王子之意），白马王子式的罗马尼亚童话人物，智勇双全，战胜了泽默，救出公主伊利亚娜（Ileana Cosânzeana）。他通常是国王的末子，其坐骑是一匹神奇的瘦马（Calul năzdrăvan），同时也是他充满智慧的顾问。不过，文中的这则故事是作者结合其他一些资料杜撰的，费特·弗鲁莫斯打败泽默拯救伊利亚娜的故事中并没有泽默变为英俊青年的情节。


End file.
